


Solstice and Midwinter (S&M)

by SonjaJade



Series: Diary of a Dublith Trio [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Lights, Crack Treated Seriously, Light Bondage, Mild S&M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Izumi returns home from work to find her husbands have decorated the entire house for Midwinter- including the bedroom. A little coaxing from both of them and she's suddenly participating in one of the strangest holiday games she's ever had the joy of playing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community celebrate_fma.

Izumi looked up at the ceiling.  “What in the world did you two do?” she asked Sig, who stood off to the side of their living room grinning like a sly fox.

“We decorated for Midwinter!”

“Obviously!”

Lights covered the entirety of the ceiling, in varying degrees of blink. Holly and evergreen were woven together around the perimeter, with tinsel and ornaments dangling from them as well.  In the corner stood a completely decked out tree, baubles and lights aplenty as a star gleamed on top.  There was more tinsel and ornaments in the hallway, and big bows on the bannister.

“But you haven’t even seen the best part yet!” Sig exclaimed. “Come upstairs!”

Izumi shook her head, muttering about blowing fuses and a sky-high electric bill, but followed her husband upstairs anyway.  As soon as he opened the door to their bedroom, her jaw dropped.

There was Alex, stark naked and standing at the foot of the bed.  Strands of twinkle lights wrapped around his chiseled body, particularly around his thick cock and balls, as if they were trussed up in some festive kind of harness.  The glow of the lights reflected pools of color against his golden nest of curls and creamy skin, and he chuckled as Izumi looked him over.

“I assume you’ve never pictured me like this before,” he commented with a teasing lilt to his deep voice.

Izumi was speechless. She didn’t know what to say or even where to begin- until a single word came out of her mouth.

“Why?”

“Why not?” Alex countered as the lights on the ceiling blinked at random.

Sig leaned down and kissed the back of her ear.  “He’s helping me make a fantasy come true.  Don’t read too much into it,” he said as his huge hands held her hips.  “That is, if you’d help me make it come true as well…  I can’t do it without you.”

She looked over her shoulder at him, brows furrowed.  “Is this a sex thing?”

“Well…”

She sighed, he hands covering his as they rested near her waist.  “I wish you would have warned me or something.  I wouldn’t have stayed late at the shop and wouldn’t be so tired.”

“I promise I’ll do all the work,” he said as he tugged her sweater from her shoulders and reached around her to begin unbuttoning her blouse.  “It’s what I’d planned on anyway.”

Izumi waited for him to pull her top from her body before reaching back and unhooking her bra.  “And what about poor Alex?” she asked as she quickly stepping out of her pants and panties.  “Does he have to watch the whole time?”

“He has a very important part, don’t you worry.”  And with that, Sig kissed her deeply, thumbing over her nipples as he guided her to the huge bed the three of them shared.

Izumi hummed contentedly as the quilt pressed against her back.  “This _does_ feel rather nice after a long day at work.  And Alex does look like the perfect Midwinter decoration.”

Sig made quick work of the remainder of his clothes before hovering over her, kissing and touching her with reverence and tenderness.

And then Alex spoke: “Gently now, massage her breast.”

Izumi felt as her husband’s hand moved from caressing her cheek to squeezing and palming her left tit, all while he continued to kiss her passionately.

Alex spoke again a few moments later, this time telling Sig to move his kisses down to her neck, and then ordering him to leave a love bite at her throat.  Izumi was sensing a pattern.

“Are you taking orders, my love?” she asked breathlessly.

“You can answer,” Alex said gently.

Sig looked up at her, his eyes lidded and lustful.  “It’s a bit of an experiment. I wanted to try some S and M, but wasn’t sure if I could be completely submissive.  This is kind of a compromise, like in between S and M, with you being the S and Alex being the M.”

“That’s enough for now,” Alex commented.  Then, “Kiss her lips quickly, then kiss down to her nipple and suckle there.”

Sig followed his orders immediately and without question, even when Alex reprimanded him to suck the way she liked for them to- with the back of his tongue and not his lips.  She arched into Sig’s warm mouth, whispering his name as he held her so intimately.

“Alex? Can I touch him?” she asked, her voice pitched a little higher because of her arousal.

She looked over to find him smiling at her.  “Of course, dearest.  Only Sig is under my direct command, though if you tell him something doesn’t agree with you, he is bound to listen as well.”

She licked her fingertips, then while holding his head firmly to her chest with her other hand, she reached down with her slickened fingers and began to tease his own nipple.  He gave a single grunt, but otherwise did not react.

“Switch breasts,” Alex said, continuing to stand at the foot of the bed, all decorated with lights and not even touching himself as he watched their foreplay session.

Though Izumi was truly befuddled at this new dynamic playing out in their bedroom, one look at Sig was all it took for her to be okay with everything.  His eyes were closed, looking peaceful as he pleasured her, and never hesitating when Alex ordered him to do something else.  Whatever he was getting out of this strange round of lovemaking must have been very satisfying.

“Darling, are you enjoying yourself?” she cooed, running her fingers through his black hair.

He released her breast and replied, “More than you could ever know.”

“Can I make a command?” she asked, looking between both of them.  Alex nodded and she made her request.

“Kiss Alex.”

With nary a pause, Sig crawled to the footboard, stood up on his knees and held Alex’s cheek in his hand as he pressed a kiss to the blond man’s lips.  She watched them open their mouths to one another, then she watched as Alex gently pushed him away.

“While I appreciate it, Izumi is our queen tonight.  All of your efforts should go toward her until I release you from your duty.”

“Yes, sir,” Sig answered, moving back toward Izumi.

“Wait!  One more thing and then I’ll go back to lying here,” she said, watching them try to get back into character.  “Suck his cock, just a little.”  She gestured to it with her finger.  “It’s so sparkly and beautiful wrapped up in those lights.  Just give him a few wet strokes, for me?  Please?”

Sig looked to Alex, waiting for permission, and at first, Izumi wasn’t sure he would grant it.  Then Alex reached down and stroked himself a little, then held it steady, pointing it in Sig’s direction as if inviting him to come and taste it.

Sig gobbled it up in one smooth stroke down to Alex’s balls, and the blond man gasped with delight.  He murmured how skilled Sig was in this area of the carnal arts.  Izumi and Alex both watched Sig’s head bob for a few more passes before Alex put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, and Sig departed with a slow lick.

“Do you want more of this?” Alex asked Sig.  Izumi watched their power play with great interest.

“Yes, sir.  I want it very much.”

Alex ran his fingers through Sig’s black hair.  “You’ll have to earn it.  Show me how badly you want it by obeying my commands and I’ll see your pleasures met, as well.”

“Yes, sir,” he answered immediately.  “What should I do next, sir?”

Izumi watched as Alex cradled Sig’s bearded jaw in his hand.  “I think it’s time for cunnilingus.  And I want to see you take your time at her ass as well.  Lick her properly in both places.”

“Of course, sir,” he said, eyes closed, turning to kiss Alex’s palm before coming back to her body. 

She trembled with anticipation.  Sig had oral stamina for days, and it had been awhile since she’d had an intense rim job.  He kissed her legs as he moved to lie on his stomach and she opened them a little wider to accommodate him. 

He softly rubbed along her soaked seam with his nose as his hands slid upward and rolled her nipples between his fingertips.  Then his tongue touched the soft skin of her taint, gliding upward between her fleshy lips to caress her inner folds, and all the way up to her clit where he stopped to suckle and flick.

“Shit!” Izumi cried out, throwing her head back and grabbing at the blanket under her.  She panted a moment, adjusting to the intensity of his actions, then raised her head.

“Make me come, honey!  Use your fingers and make me squirt!” she begged.

“Yes, make her squirt,” Alex ordered in his stern voice.  “Get a big mouthful of her juices and bring it to me.”

Sig gave a shuddering moan as he replied, “Yes, sir!  As fast as I can, sir!”  He spit on his finger, then ran it up into her quivering sheath, then immediately latched on to her clit again, rapidly flicking with the tip of his tongue as quick as he could, all while stroking the silky bud of her g-spot inside her.

Izumi knew it wouldn’t be long before a gush of her fluids would burst from her body.  Her husband was doing everything he could to hasten her orgasm- then he began to shake his head back and forth like a dog drying off after a bath and her whole body seized up around the digit he was pumping her insides with.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop!” Izumi pleaded.  “Oh, Sig!  Just a little harder inside!  Press up- There!”  Her hips rocked against his mouth desperately.  She felt him sneak a second finger inside and she gasped, feeling as she gushed warm fluids from her body and sensing her husband move to the opening it came from.  He hummed approvingly against her as he filled his mouth, then she watched him quickly crawl over to Alex to transfer the ejaculate.

Izumi lay on the bed, watching her two husbands making out after drinking her cum, making gentle strokes at each other’s dicks while she recovered from her full body orgasm.

“That was a beautiful thing to watch,” Alex commented, breaking the kiss but not his hold on his husband’s cock.  “I sometimes forget to take time to witness our wife completely let go.”  He gave Sig a quick parting kiss.  “Remember, you still have to lick her ass good as well.”

“Yes, sir.  I haven’t forgotten.”

This time, Alex assisted in getting Izumi into position.  He unwrapped some of the lights decorating him and wrapped a loop or two first around one ankle, then spread her legs wide open and tied her other ankle.  He held the wire between her feet, the space between them twinkling in all kinds of colors.

Alex kneeled after she repeatedly tried to put his cock in her mouth.  He reached for her knees and rolled her backward a little.  “I want to see you put your tongue inside her ass, Sig.  Be a good soldier and show me you can do it.”

Sig pulled Izumi’s muscular cheeks apart as far as he could, then stuffed his broad tongue into her puckered opening.  Izumi moaned appreciatively as Alex chuckled darkly.

“Fuck her ass with your tongue, make her come and I’ll reward you.”

“Yeth, thir!” he answered, his tongue buried inside her as he answered him.

Izumi quivered with every warm insertion.  How could something so naughty and taboo feel so incredibly amazing.

“Do you like his tongue in your ass?” Alex asked her.

“Mmm, yes!  The only thing that would be better would be if you licked my pussy at the same time!”

Without a word, Alex stood, leaned carefully over her, and began sucking on her clit as Sig continued to tongue fuck her asshole. 

“Holy fuck!” she wailed to the blinking ceiling, reaching down to pull Sig deeper into her and rocking her hips toward Alex’s lips.  “How is this _Sig’s_ fantasy?” she squeaked.

She heard her two husbands at her nether region, one commanding roughly to make her come, the other grunting with his efforts.  When Alex resumed his diligent sucking on her bundle of nerves, it didn’t take long for her to fall apart.

“Coming!  Coming!  Don’t stop, I’m- Ohh yes!”

Izumi cried out as the two men coaxed a second gushing orgasm from her.  Her whole body shook uncontrollably as she rode the waves of euphoria.  Sig left her asshole to lick all the way from there all to her clit, while Alex took the opposite and licked from her clit to her asshole.  They made alternating passes like that for a few minutes, slowing over time as she came back to herself.  Eventually, Alex stopped while Sig continued to lave at her tingling places, giving Alex a chance to unwind the lights wrapped around her.

“Was he good?” Alex asked her.

She chuckled as she watched him untangle himself out of the lights.  “Are you kidding?  I don’t normally gush twice in a row like that!  My husbands are too good to me!”

Alex paused his unwinding to give a her heated kiss.  “We’re not finished yet,” he said with a wicked grin.

Izumi sighed, feeling relaxed and somehow not as exhausted as she expected to feel.  “I had a feeling.”

“Don’t move a muscle, I’ll be right back,” he said, getting off the bed and tugging Sig to follow him.  Alex carefully started wrapping Sig in the twinkle lights, but he was wrapping Sig up in a bondage pose.  His big arms were brought around to his back, his forearms wrapped together in the lights.  A second strand crisscrossed his chest and back like a harness, ending at his cock.

He positioned Sig to kneel right beside where he was standing. “Don’t move until I say.”

“Yes, sir.”

Alex turned his attention back to Izumi.  “My queen, would you be so kind as to get on your hands and knees?  I’m going to pound into you until you scream my name, if that’s alright.”

She did as he asked, moving backward until her knees were on the edge of the bed- her rump at the perfect height for Alex to glide into her body.  He paused once he was fully inside her, looking down at Sig and saying, “Lick us where we’re joined.  Lick the cock that is seated deep inside the woman whose virginity you took on your wedding night, and lick the lips that are gripping me so tightly now.”

She looked between her breasts and watched him get into position, then felt his tongue tracing her folds as she squeezed Alex’s length inside her.  She heard Alex command him to suck the balls that would soon be filling her to the brim, then to hold his position so that with every pump he made into Izumi’s body, Sig’s tongue would make a wet sweep across Alex’s hairless sack.

“Your body is so warm, my queen,” Alex growled as he fucked her roughly.  “I’m melting inside you.”

“Your cock feels so good,” she panted.  “You’re gonna make me come again!”

“Yes,” Alex grunted.  “Come all over me!”  His pace sped up, his depth increased, and as predicted, her walls trembled and gripped him over and over.  She heard him spit and felt warmth against her ass cheek, then felt as a digit swiped up the wetness and dived into her rear entrance, moving oppositely of how Alex’s cock was moving inside of her.

Moments later and she screamed his name as requested, clenching him tightly as she shuddered on their bed.

Alex pulled quickly out of her and he commanded Sig to suck him for a few passes before tugging him to his feet and unwrapping him from the light strands.

“You’ve been so good tonight,” Alex praised.  “You’ve followed orders without question and performed amazingly.  Would you like your reward?”

“Please,” he begged, almost whimpering.  “More than anything, let me have my reward!”

“Get on the bed and lie back.  You’ll get your fondest wish.”

As Sig got into position, Alex bent and whispered in Izumi’s ear, “Follow my lead.”  He helped her to her knees to allow Sig some room, then he pulled a bottle of lube from the nightstand and began coating Sig’s cock with it.

“Such a huge endowment!” he said, holding it out to Izumi.  “Have you ever seen such a cock before?”

She was almost ready to be done with this weird game, but she played along a little longer.  “My goodness where is all of that going to go?”

“Inside me, but I wonder if I can take it all!”  Alex straddled Sig’s wide hips.  “Will you help guide this monstrosity into my body?”

Izumi was happy to help, exaggerating how big her first husband’s penis was as her second husband slowly slipped down onto the organ.  He made a big show about it- wincing as if it were something he didn’t regularly have up his ass at least once a week, looking as if it was so big it was painful, but begging for more as he slowly seated himself all the way.

“Fuck me hard, Alex,” Sig groaned.  “I worked hard for you, make it worth my while.”

Alex panted, “Just a minute, I’m still adjusting!  And I need to sheathe myself before I can start!”  He motioned to Izumi, who lay down on Sig’s chest, legs spread wide so Alex could tug her close and slip into her once more.

Sig’s hand reached up and guided them together, then stroked her clit as Alex began to move, fucking both her and Sig at the same time.

Izumi closed her eyes and let the waves of pleasure come.  Alex rolled a nipple between his fingers as Sig mimicked the motion on her clit.  Alex’s pace was slower than before, but his strokes went super deep, and she came again moments later.

Alex began to really huff and puff with his efforts, whether it was a genuine struggle for breath or just an act, Izumi couldn’t tell.  But when Sig came inside Alex, she knew.  Just as he was finishing, Alex came inside her.  Alex pulled her from his dick and laid her down beside Sig so he could dismount, and Sig happily rolled toward her, orally cleaning her out and triggering her last orgasm as he slurped Alex’s creamy semen from her hole.

She weakly lifted her head and surveyed the room.  Several strands of twinkle lights were piled in the floor beside the bed, the ceiling was still blinking from time to time, and two huge men on either side of her were grinning at each other.

“What was that all about?” she asked, flopping back to the bed.

“Just experimenting,” Sig replied, taking her hand.  “Did you enjoy yourself?”

She chuckled.  “I lost count of how many times I came.  I’m sure it was a record though.  I know squirting so much like that back to back was.”

“I liked that last position,” Alex said with a yawn.  “It was really nice to be able to ride you while still penetrating Izumi.”

“I’ll have to try it sometime,” Sig said as he patted Alex’s leg.  “Anyone hungry? I feel like a snack before bed.”

“Too worn out,” Izumi answered, already working the covers back.  “You staying behind to cuddle, Alex?”

“Of course.  I think I’ll turn in too, Sig.  Enjoy your snack, you more than earned it.”  He crawled in behind Izumi, his big arm wrapping around her middle and pulling her into his warm chest.

“I hope you two never stop surprising me,” she said, snuggling into her pillow.  “Should we turn some of these lights off?”

“It’s a special time of year, can we leave them on for now?” His fingers traced up and down her bicep and she couldn’t remember if she answered him or not.  All she knew was that she was safe in her second husband’s arms and ready to sleep.

The following month, after four more sessions similar to that one, the electric bill came and she forbade them to decorate for Midwinter ever again.


End file.
